


Darling, it's your parabatai

by raithnait



Series: Marry Me? [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Jace's reaction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raithnait/pseuds/raithnait
Summary: Follow up to Never Again with Jace's not-exactly-thrilled reaction to finding Alec at Magnus' loft.





	Darling, it's your parabatai

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pumpkinpienutz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinpienutz/gifts).



> Levisperfectnose asked for a follow up to Never Again with the reaction of the Lightwoods. This is all I've got at the moment but I'll work on something about Izzy and/or Maryse, too.

Alec woke to the sound of someone banging on the door and rolled over to tap his fiance on the arm.

"Magnus, door."

"Yeah, I'll get it."

\--------------

"Jace? What can I do for you?"

"Look, Magnus, I know you guys broke up or whatever, but Alec is missing. He stormed out of the Institute last night and no one knows where he is. Can you help me track him?" Magnus turned towards the bedroom with a slight smirk.

"Darling, it's your parabatai, put some clothes on."

"Wait, he's... here?" Jace couldn't quite hide his surprise that finding Alec had been so easy...  
Magnus' smirk only grew as Alec quickly came out to the main room wearing one of Magnus' silk dressing gowns over his pyjama pants.

"Jace, what's wrong? Is it Max?"

"No. I was looking for _you_ , Alec. No one's heard from you since last night, you didn't return my calls or Izzy's or your mom's. We thought, Sebastian, maybe..."

"Oh, shit. I have no idea where my phone ended up."

"So... You guys are back together?" 

"Yeah. We're, uh, we're getting married." Alec's grin lit up the room. 

"Huh."

"I'll... go make coffee, give you two a couple minutes." Magnus said, quickly leaving the room. Alec crossed his arms, suddenly feeling defensive. He'd expected Jace to be happy, not... whatever this was.

"Really, Jace? That's all you've got to say?"

"Hey, congratulations. I'm happy for you, really. I just.. wasn't expecting that after everything that's happened in the past couple of days."

"Well, you don't seem happy."

"I was just thrown off, Alec. Yesterday your heart was broken, and I honestly didn't expect to find you here at all."

"I didn't really expect to be here all night, either. I came over to apologize and... things went from there." Alec could feel himself blushing, but Jace didn't comment on it.

"That must have been one hell of an apology."

"I'm stepping down, Jace."

"What, Alec -"

"Don't, Jace. I've made my decision, I'm not gonna argue with you about it. Besides, I'm sure the Clave will have strong objections to Alec _Bane_ running the Institute."

"Seriously? You're taking his name?"

"Yeah, seriously. You can either get on board or get out." Before Jace could respond, Magnus walked back in with a loaded tray.

"Jace, cream or sugar?" 

"Uh, neither. I should go let Maryse know to call off the manhunt."

"Jace..." Alec called, exasperated.

"Congratulations, Magnus. Welcome to the family."

\----------

As soon as the door shut behind Jace, Alec sank down on the nearest sofa and buried his face in his hands. Magnus was sitting beside him within seconds, a concerned hand on Alec's arm.

"Alexander, are you okay?" Giving the parabatai space to talk had seemed like the right decision at the time, but now Magnus regretted not knowing what Jace had said while he was out of the room. Alec let out a shuddering breath.

"I didn't expect to fight with Jace first thing this morning."

"You two fought? About us?"

"I don't even know if it was a fight, it just feels like we had a fight."

"Okay..."

"I thought he'd be happy."

"He will be, Alexander. He's your parabatai. I'm sure this was just a shock, after..."

"Yeah, I know..." Magnus pulled Alec over to lean against his shoulder, rubbing a hand on his back.

"Alexander, it's like you said last night, we can face anything, together. Even your crazy screwed up family."

"I love you, Magnus Bane."

"Well, that's lucky, because I love _you_ , Alexander soon-to-be-Bane." Alec laughed. 

"We'd better get married quick, soon-to-be-Bane is even more of a mouthful than Lightwood-Bane would have been."


End file.
